Kisses of Death
by Children of the Dark Flame
Summary: A summary of beginning of Act 5 Scene 3 our way. Song Fic including Chop Suey! by SD as it fit the mood of the story. Please R/R!


Kisses of Death  
  
::*::AN:This song doesn't belong to us. It is by System of a Down. It's called Chop Suey! The FIC part, is Copyright© to Vivian Sampson and Dawn Kokoro. ((Obviously, because we did the project..right?)) LoL Well, enjoy this! It's based on Romeo and Juliet; the play by Shakespeare::*::  
  
+Wake up (wake up)+  
+Grab a brush and put a little makeup+  
+Hide the scars to fade away the shake up+  
+(Hide the scars to fade away the shake)+  
+Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?+  
+Here you go create another fable+  
  
Romeo looked around before entering the tomb. A man jumped out of the bushes, urging him to come with him. Romeo refused, but asked the shadowed figure to leave him be. Their swords clashed, and soon, Romeo felt his sword push past clothes and flesh. He removed it, the blade glinting in the moonlight, except for the darker, red area at the tip.  
  
"I'm dying," the man said softly, before falling to his knees, quite obviously thinking out loud. "Please…bury me…with…Juliet." The man fell forward, all life leaving his body. Romeo knelt beside him and rolled him over. He gasped. It was Paris.  
  
+(You wanted to)+  
+Grab a brush and put on a little makeup+  
+(You wanted to)+  
+Hide the scars to fade away the shake up+  
+(You wanted to)+  
+Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?+  
+(You wanted to)+  
  
Romeo knew that Paris was to marry Juliet, and that he loved her, so he now felt quite guilty. He picked Paris up, and laid him on an empty table in the tomb.  
  
+I don't think you trust, in, my,+  
+Self-righteous suicide,+  
+I, cry, when angels deserve to die+  
  
Taking the flowers that Paris had in his hands to lay on Juliet's tomb, he placed them on top of Paris.  
  
  
+Wake up (wake up)+  
+Grab a brush and put a little makeup+  
+Hide the scars to fade away the shake up+  
+Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?+  
+Here you go create another fable+  
  
Romeo glanced around the tomb after placing the flowers on Paris. He saw Juliet's newly dead body laying across the room from him. He slowly paced over to her body and leaned over it.   
  
"How can she still look so gorgeous?" Romeo wondered to himself. "She's been dead for two days already, but she still looks somewhat alive…"  
  
+(You wanted to)+  
+Grab a brush and put on a little makeup+  
+(You wanted to)+  
+Hide the scars to fade away the shake up+  
+(You wanted to)+  
+Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?+  
+(You wanted to)+  
  
Romeo felt silent tears start streaking down his face like small streams. Pushing them away he took a vial of potion out of a small pocket inside his shirt. Bringing his face down closer to Juliet's, he kissed her gently on the lips, savoring the last kiss he'd ever get from her.   
  
+I don't think you trust in my+  
+Self-righteous suicide,+  
+I cry, when angels deserve to die+  
+In my self-righteous suicide,+  
+I cry, when angels deserve to die+  
  
Romeo quickly brought the potion up to his lips. Peering down at her, he softly whispered a final goodbye. "Here's to you Juliet, this is the last kiss I take from the lips of death."  
  
+Father (father)+  
  
Father Laurence walked into the tomb at that moment, carrying a lantern and a spade in one hand, and a crowbar in his other hand, leaning it against his shoulder.  
  
+Father (father)+  
  
Juliet's eyes fluttered open slightly. She slowly sat up and looked around the tomb groggily. Noticing the father, she turned to him and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
+Father (father)+  
  
"We must go, the guards are coming, Romeo and Paris are dead." Juliet stared at him, unable to speak. After a few anxious moments, she opened her mouth and she huskily whispered her fears in one word.   
  
"No.."   
  
"I'm sorry dear, it's true. We must go now, the Prince is coming with his guards. Hurry!"  
  
"No! I will not leave! Go without me!" Father Laurence, afraid of being caught by the Prince and his guards, ran out of the tomb and hid amongst the tombstones.  
  
+Father (father father)+  
  
Juliet knelt down next to Romeo's lifeless body. Reaching out, and brushing his cheek with the back of her hand, she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Juliet saw something in Romeo's hand, She loosened his fingers, and pulled out a small vial.  
  
"What's this?" Juliet breathed. She sniffed it, and crinkled her nose from the reek rising from the small, glass tube. "Poison? He poisoned himself? And he didn't even leave anything for me? I shall kiss him, and see if any poison remains there." Juliet leaned over and briefly kissed him. "Damn, there is none. He is still warm."  
  
"Who did you say was in here?" Juliet heard a voice just outside the vault.  
  
+Father into your hands, I commend my spirit+  
+Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?+  
+In your eyes, forsaken me+  
+In your thoughts, forsaken me+  
+In your heart, forsaken me+  
  
"Oh happy dagger," She cried, snatching Romeo's dagger out from its scabbard. "This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die." Staring down at Romeo for the last time, she thrust the dagger into her heart, to lay there ever more.  
  
+Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide+  
+I cry when angels deserve to die+  
+In my self-righteous suicide+  
+I cry when angels deserve to die+ 


End file.
